Alone
by PhoenixOtaku
Summary: Betrayal is cruel. Maka has felt it. Who will help her trust again. Will it be her new co-worker or an old betrayer?
1. Chapter 1-Betrayal

**HIYA PEOPLESSSSSS! Well this is my first fanfiction so no hate please! :D This is a SoMa with some TsuStar and Kizzle (is that it? KidxLiz) anyway i'll be signing off as Sakura. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Maka Albarn was constantly alone her parents abandoned her when she was 5 the only light in her life, the only person she THOUGHT she could trust was her childhood friend, Soul Eater. The keyword being THOUGHT she could trust when they were 14 and transferred to Shibusen. Right away Soul was popular REALLY popular since Maka always hung out with Soul she was often bullied. Then on that cold winter everything changed Soul told her he loved her but then the very next day he was sucking face with another girl. Maka was heartbroken after that day she never trusted anyone again. Who will change that?

* * *

**So here's my first story please review it's short but hope you enjoy.**

**Sakura OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2-Death Cafe

**KONICHIWAAAAAA! I'm back with ch.2 Review an enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Quick Info update- After Soul betrayed Maka, Maka went to study abroad in France. Now she's back stronger and closed. Also POV is 3rd.

Today was Maka's 1st day at her new school she was now 17 yrs old. The 1st thing she did was go to the death room to say hi to Lord Death.

_In the Death Room_

"Lord Death?" Maka asked as she entered the room.

"WASSSUP MAKA! You're just in time to meet my son Death the Kid but you can call him Kid. Kid will show you to class and around school."

"Come on Maka we're in the same class."

As Kid and Maka walked to class they realized they had a lot in common, they both loved reading and were a bit crazy. When they walked into class a scalpel landed right between their faces. They immediately shuddered.

"Sorry we're late Professor Stein I was showing Maka around she's our newest student"

"Fine have a seat or I'll dissect you" Stein glared. They immediately sat down scared out of their wits. After class Kid said "Why don't you have lunch with me and my friends I can introduce you"

"That sounds good except I don't have any money and I'm looking for a job."

"Well why don't you work at Café Death their hiring waitress and entertainers."

"How would you know that?"

"Well my friends and I work there of course!"

"Can we check it out after school?"

"Sure today's my work day"

* * *

**Soul is going to be a new worker at Café Death Please review what you think I could approve ARIGATO! **

**Sakura OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3-Seeing You

**HIYAAA PEOPLES! School is starting yay (sarcasm) ummmm so I'm taking ideas in reviews like a review from 1 of the guests I got the idea for this chapter so blah blah I don't own anyhting and ON WITH DA STORY! Also sorry for the long wait school is being stupid so ya **

* * *

Maka's POV

So it was after school and Kid was bringing in me to Cafe Death I was really looking forward to it. "Hey Maka are you ready to meet your boss? Kid asked

"My new boss? I haven't even gotten the job yet!"

"I'm sure you'll get the job you seem like the hardworker type"

As we walked into the Cafe I realized all the workers were looking at me I looked down and kept walking then I bumped into HIM.I fell down and then I started apologizing and then Kid asked are you OK? I said i was fine apologized again and then we went into the manager's office

"Hi you must be Maka"

"Yup and you must be Sid the boss"

"yup Kid already told me about you about you over the phone and I think you are amazing you should meet the rest of the employees and then we can talk about your working days."

"Thank you so much you won't regret this sir"

"I'm sure I won't and you can just call me Sid"

"Yayyyyy!" I jumped Kid with a hug and said "Thank you so much it's because of you that I got this job!"

"No problem your amazing too" I blushed and quickly said "Why don't you introduce me to the rest of the employees"

"Alright then" Kid gathered all the employees in the backroom since the shop was empty right now "Ok gang this is Maka the new worker so why don't upon introduce yourselves"

A tall girl with long black hair said "Hi I'm Tsubaki I hope we get along" She seemed she had a nice smile I smiled back until suddenly a stupid blue haired monkey jumped in front of me a hollered "I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR BOW BEFORE ME PEASENT immediately i grabbed a book and "MAAAAAKKKKKKKA CHOOOOOOP!" Black star immediately fainted and had blood gushing out of his head "Umm Maka will he be ok?" Tsubaki asked worriedly "Hmm yeah he'll be fine" Another girl popped and started shooting questions at me "Hey where are you from?Where'd you get that book? Why are your eyes green?"She was suddenly pulled back and another gshow pulled her back and said "sorry about my sister she's a bit nuts btw I'm Liz and She's Patty" Lastly a boy I thought I would never see again showed up and smirked "what's up Albarn? I immediately backed away and yelled "GET AWAY FROM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MALE!" I backed away and told Kid I'd tome back later to pick up my schedule and ran out the door.

* * *

**Well sorry for the long wait I've been busy so umm that's all SEE YA NXT TIME **

** Sakura OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4-Never Again

**UGGGG I HATE SCHOOOOOOOL Especially gym cuz I SUCK AT ALL THINGS PHYSICAL there is your random insight on MEEEE any way I don't own anything and ONWARDSSSSSSSS**

* * *

Maka POV

It was after my work interview i was working on my fitting my work schedule into my daily schedule but my mind kept drifting to him HIM the one who broke my heart HIM the one who cheated ho me HIM the one who wanted me back. I didn't know what to do everything seemed so COMPLICATED.

-TIME SKIP- (third POV)

After school Kid went and found Maka he asked

"What's up Ma-chan ready for your first shift?"

"Excited and totally FREAKKKKKINGGG OUT! I mean what if I mess up and Sid fires me? What if my grades drop and my mom makes me quit I couldnt handle that"

"Youll do finnnnnne trust" So Kid and Maka went to work. Everything went well for the first day but then Maka went to change and when she walked out of the locker room the person who was waiting for her wasn't Kid...it was Soul. Maka was horrified but she still spoke and said

"What you want" her tone was icy and cold. Soul replied

" Just wait listen to what I have to say I didn't mean to hurt you all those years ago!"

" JUST HOW CAN I TRUST AFTER ALL YOU DID TO ME!" she lowered her voice a bit and said " Just don't talk to me I gave up on you years ago" She walked past him and right out the door she lightly whispered too him as she passed by him

"I really loved you..."

* * *

**Since I wrote this this at the beginning of the year only finished it now and I FEEL LIKE DEATH! School is out to kill us all. Sorry for not updating I needed some insparation time**

**SAKURA OUT!**


End file.
